Covert Operation
by Veiled Midnight
Summary: A young Kakashi is sent on a mission to America to watch over a high school student who is in the Witness Protection Program. Only problem is, how can he complete his mission when he begins to have an emotional breakdown?
1. Chapter 1: Mission in Another World

**Hello everyone! I've been reading crossovers with Naruto, and wanted to write my own! However, I don't have any ideas with Harry Potter and others, and so I decided to do one with our world! They're kind of connected, and that will be explained later. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

Sarutobi sighed as he sifted through the paperwork. He had almost forgotten how much of it there was, but it needed to be done. It had only been six months since the Kyuubi attack and he had assumed his position again due to his successor's recent loss. The Yondaime's death had a very negative effect on the village, because he had only been Hokage for a while, and they had just begun to settle back to a sense of normalcy after the war had finally ended.

As he turned to gaze outside his window, a strange bird came up to his window. It wasn't a hawk, or a dove, or any other type of bird they'd seen. It was plain, gray, and its beak was small. He found it to be quite ugly, to tell the truth. However, he noticed that it had a note strapped to its leg so he concluded it must be for him.

_Strange bird,_ he thought, _Why did it come directly to me and not to the message center?_

He opened the window and took the note, noticing that it was not sealed like others, and it was written in a different language. After standing there for a few minutes, completely baffled by the odd occurrences that were transpiring, he suddenly recalled an event from when he was learning under the guard of the First and Second Hokages.

Remembering what he was taught, he proceeded to read the letter with little difficulty.

_To the Konoha village—_

_We, the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) Secret Relations Squad, have a request of your services. If your records show, we have been assisted by a few members of you soldiers a couple year ago during the threat of a nuclear war with a powerful neighboring country named Russia and your 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Hokages were the contacts and liaisons at that time, and your village's services were greatly appreciated._

_As of right now we have a serious dilemma on our hands. Recently, a young teenage boy was the sole witness to a very brutal and serious massacre by a powerful and secretive group of criminals, known as the Mofia. He, as well as his family, have been completely relocated as part of our Witness Protection Program for his safety. In five months the trial will go underway, and he is a key asset to bringing justice, and as such, members of the Mofia have made an attempt on his life, and will undoubtedly do so again. We were able to thwart the last attack without any harm on the witness. _

_However, due to some threatening and recent circumstances occurring in another nation, most of our resources are being spent searching for any threats of a terrorist attack. As such, this national problem has precedence over this trial, but it is still vital to the safety of our society. No other facet of our government is capable of protecting him properly due to issues of their own they must deal with._

_Would it be possible for your village to spare some shinobi? It is understandable whether or not you will be able to spare many if your current agenda does not allow it. When sending help, please bear in mind how important this is to our country. We are prepared to pay a handsome amount of payment once the mission is completed. Other details are included on the attached scroll._

Sarutobi turned to the other scroll and his eyes widened in shock. It was indeed a large sum of money, an amount their village would benefit greatly from, especially after the Kyuubi attack. However, they were short a great deal of shinobi, many were lost in the battle, the most notable being Namikaze Minato, who had become a symbol of hope and happiness.

In order to not be thought of as weak by the other villages they needed all eligible shinobi to pull extra time and carry out more missions than usual. He would have to send one, and he knew just who to ask.

"Raidou!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the chuunin answered, opening the door.

"Get me Hatake Kakashi."

**There you have it! I know, I know. Another Kakashi-centric fanfic, but I'm feeling in a Kakashi mood as of late! - **

**Anyway, the next chapter will explain how the two worlds collided, and Kakashi will begin his new mission! **

**Will he be able to adjust to this strange world and protect the boy while dealing with his newfound grief over his sensei and teammates' deaths?**

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding the Jaet?

**Yayz! I've got some reviews! Thank you to:** Reidluver, jess, brokenwindow23, Rambler Kaolin, **and** FlyingToTheWaxingMoon.

**I realize that this hasn't been updated in like, well . . . forever! (about 3-4months) and I deeply apologize to anyone who has been waiting to find out next. I'm going to do my best to update at least every month, but hopefully sooner now, so I won't keep you waiting! In fact I'm going to update my other story right after this! **

**So, I'm not dead yet! and one with the chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed in frustration as he looked over the books the Hokage had given him. They would help him learn _English_ and understand a little about their culture. He would be given three weeks to learn the language.

That was easy enough of itself; he was, after all, a genius. He could probably have it down by two weeks.

No, the thing that bothered him was that he was abstained from missions from now on until, what was it called? A _jaet_ would fly them to their destination. The young jounin figured it must be some type of bird these _Americans_ used for transport, or some strange machine.

Staring at the strange characters, Kakashi sighed and realized that he didn't know how this language was supposed to _sound_, having never heard anyone demonstrate before. Oh well, he should pick on it pretty fast once he arrived there. With that figured out, the jounin subjected himself to a mildly tolerant evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later, Kakashi stood outside the Hokage's office, waiting impatiently and with frustration evident in his body language. Sarutobi had _specifically_ stated that arriving on time was an important part of the mission, so he couldn't disobey. As such, he had spent all of yesterday in front of the Memorial Stone, as if he were doing his best to make up for time he knew would be lost while on this mission.

He had spent a lot of time apologizing to Obito, explaining why he would be away and expressing his doubts to the boy.

"What if while I'm gone the village is under attack? I won't be able to protect everyone," he had said. "If it's not too far, so maybe I could transport back if the occasion arises."

Kakashi had discussed the matter with Hokage-sama when he learned about his mission, and the old man had suggested they stay in contact via hawk, but Kakashi was unable to bring him on the jaet, so he would have to wait until it found his location after he arrived.

Glancing down at his luggage (which was sparse; he never needed much on missions, not that he owned much anyway) he took note of the small parcel that was slightly bulging, hastily thrown in. On his way to the Hokage's office, he had run into Gai, who had grinned like a proud child and held out a small box wrapped in regular paper with a Konoha symbol on it.

"Something for your journey," he explained proudly, "But don't open it until you get there," he warned.

Kakashi took it, albeit a little hesitantly, clearly taken by surprise. "A—arigatou, Gai," he said lamely, deciding to remember his manners because Gai _had_ been thinking of him. As he pocketed it with a small rare smile, to the joyful tears of Gai, he figured that he would most likely open it on the way back, then pretend like he had known about it all along.

"Ah, there you are Kakashi," Sarutobi began, a hint of amusement in his voice most likely due to his rare state of being on time.

"When do I leave?" Kakashi sighed, clearly wanting to get down to business.

"Before we leave we need to meet at the rendezvous point." Kakashi nodded. Seeing how this was with a country he had never heard of before and spoke a different language he would have been immensely surprised if they just waltzed into their village.

"It's quite a ways from the village, which is why I needed you to come so early, so we could get there on time." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" he wondered aloud.

Noticing the doubtful expression on his face the Third Hokage chuckled heartily.

"Don't let my age fool you. I can still move pretty fast," he assured the wary jounin. Kakashi found himself surpressing a smirk as he tried to imagine the Hokage in shinobi gear, running through the forest. He had only seen him in Hokage robes, sitting at a desk. Of course, he had respect for the old man, but he couldn't imagine him in combat.

By now they were outside the Hokage's mansion, making their way to the entrance.

"We'll start off once we exit the village," Sarutobi suggested as they strolled thorugh the empty streets. Most people were still in bed, which Kakashi silently wished he were as well, but so was the life of a shinobi.

"Now, about this country you're going to," the Hokage continued, "it's vastly different than our society. It's very boisterous and is unstable. When the 1st Hokage sent shinobi there, it was reported that their society fluctuates daily, making it exceptionally hard to adapt to."

_No wonder they need our help_, Kakashi thought with disdain. _It's a wonder they haven't been overtaken by a neighboring country_.

"Most of their customs will seem incredibly amusing and unbelievable; this is not like Suna in comparison to Konoha. Since you will most likely be dealing with youth your age, you must be especially prepared, because from what I remember, they were the most unstable of the population. They are ruled by their emotions and the majority don't think about the consequences of their actions."

_I'm liking this mission more and more_, Kakashi thought sarcastically. If there was something he really detested, it was immature people.

"That is all I know about this America," the Hokage continued. "Our correspondents will most likely fill you in on the exact nature of the situation on your way there."

"Another thing," he added as they approached the entrance. "The only people who know about the existence of our village, and world, are four members of this organization called the FBI, and even then they don't know that much about us. The 1st and 2nd Hokage had the shinobi limit the amount of living people who knew about our jutsus. Meaning—"

"Only let the people who see my jutsus be the ones I kill." Kakashi finished.

Sarutobi blinked at his rash answer, but nonetheless agreed. "The less people who know about us, the better. As such, you should do your best to not appear too surprised by some of their technology or way of life, so you don't stand out too much."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. _He was in almost perfect control of his emotions; he was ANBU!_

They finally arrived at the gate. Sarutobi turned to face Kakashi, a smirk on his face. "Just follow me and try to keep up." With that he disappeared so fast he left a stunned Kakashi in his wake.

Allowing himself a small chuckle, the jounin took off after the Hokage, wondering what other surprises lay in store that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They traveled for about half an hour at a medium speed, focusing on each step, not talking much. As they progressed, Kakashi noticed that they were heading in a direction that was completely uninhabited. _Better that way,_ he figured. The more isolation the better.

When they finally stopped they were in a grass clearing with some patches of plain dirt.

"What's a _jaet_?" Kakashi asked absentmindedly, wondering if the Hokage could give him some insight on the vehicle that would bring him to the secret nation.

Sarutobi frowned at the word. "I have no idea. All I know is what the 1st and 2nd Hokages told me." Kakashi mentally sighed and took a careful look at his surroundings, identifying vantage points and other objects he could use if they were betrayed. As a member of Konoha and ANBU, it was his duty to protect the Hokage at all costs.

Just as he was running through the fifth attack scenario in his head, there was a loud, high pitched drumming noise off to their right and as they turned to face the strange noise, Kakashi couldn't help but gape at the sight.

It was the strangest object he had every seen before, but it was beautiful in its own way. As it came closer and closer, they realized with a shock how large it was. Kakashi couldn't find any words to really describe it, other than it had the appearance of a fish/bird creature with slender wings and a long nose with a curved fin and peculiar flipper.

The two shinobi stood in awe as the machine landed, skidding on the ground and making deep grooves in the dirt. When it finally stopped there was silence as the two shinobi waited for someone to come out. Kakashi figured the jaet could fit about 5 people inside, taking into account that there were most likely machines that caused the jaet to move.

Suddenly one side of the jaet a door appeared out of nowhere, the edges seemingly invisible, and there was a hissing sound.

A man in a strange black shirt and pants emerged, wearing black sunglasses. He appeared surprised by their appearance for a second, then composed himself, walking down some steps that folded out as if they had a mind of their own.

"Are you Sarutobi?" the man asked in English, a strange accent. It was harsh and low, and somehow bland. Kakashi was not looking forward to living among humans who spoke like that. He just prayed he wouldn't develop that accent.

The 3rd Hokage nodded and stepped forward slightly bowing. "I am the 3rd Hokage of my village, and this is Hatake Kakashi, or Kakashi Hatake, as you say in your country," he introduced in an accent that matched the mystery man's perfectly. Kakashi was simply amazed, but the only indication he gave was a raised eyebrow, at least a visible one. Sarutobi noticed it and said quietly, "_They taught me when I was young, so I would be better prepared to handle communications with their country."_ Kakashi nodded his understanding and stepped forward then knelt on the ground with one leg bent and one arm across his chest.

"I swear on my life that I will fulfill my mission to the terms you specify," he pledged, carefully pronouncing the foreign words. His Japanese accent was incredibly apparent, and he felt slightly out of place.

The man looked slightly alarmed at his choice of "on my life_"_ but was nonetheless pleased. He glanced at Sarutobi as Kakashi stood up. "Perfect, my name is Joshua Kent.You will be paid when he returns, because we do not know how long he will be required exactly."

Kakashi suppressed the need to snort. "_What he means is that he doubts that I will be able to carry out the mission and doesn't want to pay until it's done. He underestimates me_."

Sarutobi sighed. "_Remember, they don't know any more about our society than we do. They are just being precautious which is expected_." He switched to English. "We agree to the terms."

The man nodded and started to turn around, hesitated, then faced them again. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to request that you remove that mask," he informed Kakashi. "In our society it's usually associated with terrorists, and you will definitely stand out, and for this assignment you need to be as discrete as possible. I will explain in further detail on the plane."

This time Kakashi was unable to control his emotions, leaving him standing there stupidly, his mouth hanging open and his visible eye wide in shock, his body frame completely frozen.

_Re—remove my . . . my mask? I have never shown anyone what I look like under my mask other than my ninken since—that day. Am I going to have to keep it off this whole mission?! Go to this other country without my mask on?! Am I—_ He was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder. Kakashi rotated his head and saw the Hokage standing by him.

"_I understand your hesitation, but as he said, wearing a mask is troublesome in his society, and the whole mission would be ruined if you stuck out as much as he said, ne?_" he said kindly. "_Besides, I promise to keep this between you and me._"

Realizing he had no choice, Kakashi gulped and pulled down the mask somewhat hesitantly, then hardened his expression when it was finished.

Joshua's eyes widened. He had been surprised by how young the ninja—shinobi, or whatever he was called was at first, but he didn't know he was _this_ young! He estimated the kid was 14-15 years old. _Are we really going to trust the lives of this important witness and his family in a mere child?!_ Joshua had half a mind to request someone older there on the spot when the Hokage spoke, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"He is young, but I assure you that he is one of the best in our village. Kakashi is better than most of the adults anyway, and most of them are unavailable right now. Like he said, he pledges his life to the success of this mission, so don't take him so lightly."

Discovering there was no point in arguing, the FBI agent decided to just let it go. _You'd better not let us down_, he ordered in his mind. The kid—Kakashi was it?—grimaced and walked towards the jet, pausing only for a moment to give a slight nod in the old man's direction who returned it with a small smile and wave.

Joshua stepped aside for the kid and as he passed, the agent couldn't help but feel the power and anger emanating from the boy. It was enough to cause him to shiver, and all his doubts were quickly abated. _Maybe the old man _was_ telling the truth about this kid_.

Truth be told, Joshua knew fluent Japanese, which was part of the reason why he was chosen to be one of the few who knew about the U.S.'s correspondence with the strange country. Besides him, there were three others who knew about it. He had been chosen to pick up the shinobi so he could hear any conversation they had, just in case these shinobi tried to pull something and betray their trust. It was always important to be on the safe side, which was an unspoken rule within the FBI. They always had as many alternative solutions whenever they made any decision.

What stuck out in Joshua's mind was what Kakashi had said, "_He underestimates me._" With the way kids were today, being rebellious like that was pure instinct for boys that age, but this Kakashi was . . . different. He truly sounded insulted, and gave off this presence that the agent had only felt around accomplished army generals; same with the old man.

_What is with the people from their country? I feel like _I'm _the insignificant one around this kid. What sort of power does he have?_

It was then that Joshua decided that this would be a very _long_ and uncomfortable trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, what do ya think? I hope this wasn't that short, it was 4 pages more than my last chapter! **

**I did my best to capture an outsider's opinion of Kakashi, as well as his relationship with the Sandaime. Next chapter should be all about where Kakashi learns the details of the mission and hopefully he and his charge will meet!**


End file.
